1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anti-inflammatory compositions, and particularly to a topical anti-inflammatory composition extracted from the skin of the Arabian Gulf catfish (Arius bilineatus (Valenciennes)).
2. Description of the Related Art
The Arabian Gulf catfish (Arius bilineatus (Valenciennes)) naturally exudes an aqueous gelatinous secretion from its skin that contains proteins and lipids that are found to act as anti-inflammatory agents for back pain and other neurological disorders, as well as providing accelerated healing for wounds, ulcers and the like. By dry weight, the gelatinous secretion contains 85% proteins and 13% lipids.
However, the Arabian Gulf catfish produces venoms from its venomous spines and venom glands near its pectoral spines. Additionally, since the gelatinous secretion is exuded while the catfish is still alive, contaminants other than the venom (such as feces, vomit and blood) are also often mixed with the desired secretion. Thus, a method of preparing an anti-inflammatory composition from this gelatinous secretion solving the aforementioned problems is desired.